


Secrets

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Series: The 100 Femslash February Challenge [13]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fake Relationship. Clarke is dating Bellamy but loves Lexa. Abby is homophobic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Clarke and Bellamy had been dating for three weeks now and decided to tell Abby. "Mom I have something to tell you, I'm dating Bellamy".

"I'm so happy for you!" Abby exclaimed, pulling Clarke into a hug. Clarke smiled forcedly and patted her mom's back as she pulled away. "How long have you been dating?"

"3 weeks now" Clarke told her.

"Be safe" Abby told her as Clarke backed out of the room. She went to her quarters and found Bellamy.

"Did you tell her?" He asked.

"Yeah she doesn't suspect a thing" Clarke answered. “Thanks for going along with this".

"No problem, what are friends for" Bellamy replied giving Clarke a one armed hug.

They're relationship however was fake. They were just friends but Abby, her homophobic mother had been nagging her to get a boyfriend. So she and Bellamy had come up with a cover plan.

Two days after that, Clarke met Lexa when she was bartering for Finns life and trying to make peace between the two peoples. As soon as Clarke lay eyes on the commander, she felt an attraction to the brunette woman. They managed to make peace by sacrificing Finn and having a funeral pyre in the village. As the two leaders got to know each other through the alliance of clans, they agreed to start meeting up everyday alone in the woods.

The first time they did, they met up in the middle of nowhere just out in the trees. Clarke sat on a log and waited for Lexa to arrive. Suddenly hands covered her eyes and a deep voice asked, "Guess who?" Clarke removed the hands from her face and saw Lexa behind her.

"You can be such a dork sometimes!” Clarke laughed as Lexa sat down next to her.

"Don't let my people know that" Lexa joked. They laughed together feeling the weight of leadership leaving their shoulders. They enjoyed their peacefull surroundings and took comfort in each other’s presence. "This is nice".

"Yeah but I want to explore" Clarke told her taking her hand and standing up. They walked off in a random direction neither of them knowing where they were going. They eventually found an underground bunker no one had found before and claimed it as theirs. They went inside to investigate and found bunk beds and supplies. There was even paper and art supplies, games and cards and magazines.

They sat down on a bed with some paper and a pencil. "We should draw each other without looking at the paper" Clarke suggested. They stared at each other while drawing and only looked at their drawings when they were done. Both of the drawings looked ridiculous and they laughed together again. They lay back on the bed, still giggling softly until they made eye contact and the atmosphere changed.

They slowly leaned in, giving the other time to move away if they wanted, and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. When they parted they were both blushing. "I really like you" Lexa admitted with a small smile. Clarke smiled back at her.

"I really like you too" Clarke replied. They leaned in for another kiss, Lexa’s hand coming up to caress Clarke’s cheek. Clarke licked Lexas bottom lip begging for entrance and was granted it. They explored each other’s mouths and entangled their tongues together moaning at the friction. They parted when they needed oxygen and rested their foreheads together. Meeting up in secret had been a great plan.

"We should come here when we want to see each other" Clarke suggested.

"Great idea" Lexa replied. They kissed again more hungrily this time hands exploring bodies and moans sounding out between them. They stayed there until Clarke’s radio crackled to life and Bellamy’s voice came through it.

"Clarke your mom's wondering where you are, she's getting worried and keeps asking if anyone has seen you". Clarke pulled away from lexa with a disappointed groan.

"I'll be there soon, cover for me" Clarke told Bellamy. "I'm so sorry, I have to go" Clarke told Lexa.

"You're mom doesn't know about us does she?" Lexa questioned slightly hurt.

"No, she wouldn't understand. She doesn't accept queer people" Clarke explained. "I want to tell her. I want to tell the whole world that I like this really amazing woman and she likes me back but I don't know what she'd do if I did".

"I understand, sort of. I get why you haven't told her, you don't want to dissapoint your mom or have her hate you. But I don't get how she can be against it. No one in my clan is like that" Lexa told her a sad smile gracing her lips.

"I don't get how people can be like that either. They just are" Clarke replied kissing Lexa one last time before getting up and leaving the bunker. "I'll see you tomorrow" Clarke promised.

Every day for the next six months they met up at that bunker and spent time together, really getting to know each other outside of their leadership roles. It was good and they were happy, but one day without knowing it Clarke was followed out to the bunker. When she got there Lexa was already waiting by the entrance. As soon as Clarke got close enough she kissed Lexa lovingly.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” Abby screamed as she stormed through the trees and to her daughter. Clarke and Lexa separated instantly and Clarke looked upset and scared at the interruption. She was worried about what her mom would do. Lexa went for the dagger at her hip, but Clarke stopped her with a hand on her arm.

“Don’t. It’ll just make the situation worse” Clarke told Lexa. Abby grabbed Clarke painfully tight by the wrist, causing her to wince.

“Let go of her!” Lexa demanded of the older woman. “She hasn’t done anything wrong!”

“Stay out of it. It’s none or your business” Abby warned Lexa.

“It is my business when you’re hurting the woman I love” Lexa told her, glaring at Abby.

“At least let me say goodbye” Clarke begged her mother.

Abby sighed and moved away a few feet to let them have their goodbye. Clarke turned to Lexa and kissed her passionately. “Come with me” Lexa requested. Clarke shook her head, eyes filling with tears.

“She’s my mom and those are my people and my friends. This isn’t a goodbye forever. Keep this radio with you, I’ll contact you when I can” Clarke told her, giving her the radio she normally used to know when she had to leave. Clarke hugged Lexa to her tightly. “Don’t forget me”.

“I won’t remember anything else” Lexa whispered. They kissed one last time before Clarke turned away from her lover and walked to her mom. Clarke cried all the way back to Camp Jaha, it hurt her so much leaving Lexa there in the woods but she had to. Her mom was furious. Abby led her to Clarke’s quarters and Clarke sat on her bed.

Abby paced in front of Clarke for a few minutes, trying to wrap her head around what she had found and trying to figure out what she wanted to say. “Have you two…” Abby asked.

“I doubt that’s any of your business…but no I’m not ready for that” Clarke answered. Abby nodded her head still not looking at Clarke. “I know you probably hate me now…”

“What?” Abby interrupted. “I don’t hate you Clarke. I’m concerned for you. You know she’s the leader of the grounders right?”

“I know who I’ve been kissing mother” Clarke sassed, rolling her eyes.

“What happens if you two break up? Will the alliance be over? Will she demand your death? The death of others? Destroy our whole camp?” Abby questioned.

“She’s not like the rest of them mom. She’s merciful and she knows an alliance with us benefits both sides. She won’t end that because of a break up. I’m pretty sure were not going to break up anyway” Clarke told her.

“You can’t know that Clarke” Abby replied.

“No but I believe it and so does Lexa” Clarke said confidently. Abby stopped pacing and looked at Clarke. “So you’re not angry?”

“Oh I’m angry” Abby warned her.

“Why? Because I’m bi?” Clarke asked.

“No because you lied to me and you deceived me. I thought you were dating Bellamy, you even said it to my face! I don’t get it, why did you lie? For six months you’ve been pretending you had a boyfriend! What made you do this?” Abby questioned.

“You did” Clarke stated. At Abby’s confused look she explained, “You’re homophobic!”

“Is that what you think?” Abby asked hurt.

“Well why else have you been pushing boys down my throat? Asking me if I’m dating Wells. Telling me to find a man and settle down. Asking all the time if I have a boyfriend” Clarke answered.

“I thought you liked men” Abby confessed. “I didn’t think you liked women”.

“I do like men, but I haven't been attracted to the ones I know and the only woman I’ve actually ever loved, you took me away from” Clarke reminded her of Lexa. Abby sighed at sat on the bed next to Clarke.

“I’m sorry I was just worried for you” Abby apologized. “And I’m sorry if I hurt your wrist, I didn’t mean too”

“It’s ok mom. I get it” Clarke accepted. Abby shook her head.

“It’s not ok, I shouldn’t have done that. Who knows what the commander’s thinking or doing now? Probably planning to attack us and get you back” Abby said. Clarke laughed softly and shook her head.

“She’s probably worried out of her mind like you were and wondering when I’ll contact her” Clarke corrected. Abby looked at her confused. “I gave her one of our radios”.

“Well get on it then and tell her I want to meet her. Properly this time, I want to meet the woman who has captured my daughter’s heart” Abby told her before leaving Clarke in her room. Clarke smiled to herself, happy things turned out well with her mom. She got up and found Bellamy to tell him the good news.

Clarke found Bellamy with Raven in the work shop. “Hey, my mom found out about me and Lexa” she told him as soon as she found him.

Bellamy gave her a tight hug and asked, “How did she take it?”

“Not well at first. I thought it was because she was homophobic but apparently she’s not. She was just worried about me” Clarke answered, pulling away from Bellamy with a smile. She cared for Bellamy a lot he was her best friend and had helped her through a lot. “We need to break up”.

“You’re breaking up with me?” he asked dramatically, clutching a hand to his chest. Clarke hit him in the shoulder and they both started laughing. “That’s fine with me, I hope she makes you happy”.

“She does. Which is why I need to radio her and tell her” Clarke told him.

“We’ll give you some privacy” Bellamy said as he got Raven and led her out of the room.

“What’s going on?” Clarke heard Raven ask Bellamy. She walked over to the radio and took a deep breath before picking up the mouth piece and speaking into it.

“Lexa?” she asked.

“Clarke! Are you ok?” Lexa’s worried voice sounded over the radio.

“I’m fine…great actually. My mom wants to meet you”

“What? Why?”

“Relax, she’s come around. She’s happy for me and just wants to meet you to get a second first impression. She probably wants to have dinner with us”

“I don’t know. What if it’s a trap?”

“It’s not and I’ll be there…if it makes you feel any better we can meet at the drop ship instead. It will just be the four of us”

“Four?”

“Yeah. You, me, my mom and probably Kane”

“Okay fine”

“Where are you?”

“In the bunker why?”

“Because you’re not being all, love is weakness, I’m so strong I don’t need emotions” Clarke teased laughing. Lexa just huffed into the radio. “We’ll meet you there at dusk with some food”

“Okay I’ll see you then”

“Bye. Oh and Lexa?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too”

“You caught that?”

“Yeah”

“Bye Clarke”

“Bye” Clarke put the mouth piece back and went to go find her mom. She found her and Kane talking in the food storage area. “She’s agreed to meet you, but we have to go to the drop ship at dusk” she told her mom.

“Well let’s go then by the time we have the food packed and have traveled there by foot, it will be dusk” Abby replied. They packed a bag of food and left the exodus for the drop ship. When they got there no one was around, so Clarke waited outside for Lexa while her mom and Kane went inside the ship. A few minutes later Lexa turned up and surprised Clarke by picking her up from behind and spinning her around.

“Put me down!” Clarke laughed at Lexa’s antics. She turned to face her lover when she was back on solid ground and kissed her soundly.

“I missed you” Lexa told her.

“I missed you too, but we’re here now” Clarke replied, stroking Lexa’s cheek. She pulled Lexa into a tight hug. “How many people are in the trees?”

“Just two” Lexa admitted, when they parted a slightly guilty look on her face. They held hands and walked into the drop ship to eat with Abby and Kane.

“It’s nice to meet you Commander, sorry about earlier” Abby greeted.

“It’s nice to meet you too and it’s okay as long as Clarke is happy” Lexa replied, her stoic façade back in place. They all sat down to eat and dug in when the plates were passed around. Abby, Kane and Lexa got to know each other a bit better and Abby told Lexa she was glad she was making Clarke happy, but she would regret it if she hurt Clarke. Lexa understood she was just being a mom and took no offence.

After the meal Abby announced it was time to go back to the exodus. They had packed up and were standing outside the drop ship. “Uh…I’m going to head back later” Clarke told her mom, blushing, her arm around Lexa and Lexa’s around her. Abby relented, knowing she had interrupted their time together earlier.

“Fine but I want you back first thing in the morning. Don’t travel alone when it’s dark out here” Abby told her and left with Kane. Lexa and Clarke headed in the opposite direction to their bunker and stayed there for the night, catching up with each other.

The next day Clarke went back to Camp Jaha with Lexa and they told Clarke’s friends about them. Lexa got to know Clarke’s friends better but was slightly uncomfortable around them. Around mid-day Lexa and Clarke left to go to Ton DC. Lexa led Clarke passed the two guards at the entrance and immediately there where people questioning why the sky girl was there.

“The sky girl is Clarke and she is my girlfriend! She is allowed here!” Lexa announced to her people in Trigedasleng. They then continued to the war room where they discussed the attack on Mount Weather with her generals.


End file.
